Damage (episode)
The Enterprise crew must cope with devastating damage to the ship, with another alien ship needing assistance nearby. Dissent grows in the Xindi Council. Summary ''Enterprise'' is still suffering overwhelming damage inflicted by the Xindi-Reptilians. Most of the major systems have failed, apart from life support, and there are hull breaches on C, D and E decks. Commander Tucker informs T'Pol that the primary warp coil is damaged beyond repair, and that they've got no spare parts to make a new one. Then, for reasons unknown to the Enterprise crew, the Xindi cut off their attack and begin to move off. On the Xindi Council ship orbiting Azati Prime, Dolim is angered by the rest of the Xindi recalling his ships behind his back. Degra is becoming more and more convinced about what Captain Archer told him. Dolim remains unconvinced, but is forced to release Archer by the Xindi-Arboreal councilor. Captain Archer is taken on board a Xindi-Aquatic ship, and is released back to Enterprise in an escape pod. At least 14 crew members have died from the attack, and there are further casualties in sickbay. With only one phase cannon and the aft torpedo launcher working as defense against another attack, the Captain orders that they should try to find somewhere to hide, just in case the Reptilians come back to finish them off. They head towards a nearby comet dust field for cover. En route, they intercept a smaller ship in distress. The smaller ship has sustained damage from the spatial anomalies, and asks the Captain for assistance. Captain Archer tries to convince the aliens to part with their warp coil in exchange for a supply of trellium-D, but they refuse. T'Pol begins experiencing withdrawal symptoms, because she has been cut off from the supply of trellium-D by all the damage sustained. She uses an EV suit to get to it, and injects some into herself, relieving the symptoms. From the escape pod, Ensign Sato translates some coordinates and a stardate, indicating where Degra will be on that date, three days from now. Unfortunately, it's over four light years from their current position, and without their warp drive the Enterprise will never get there in time. Archer decides to throw the rule book out of the window, and board the alien ship to steal their warp coil. In the Xindi Council chamber, Daegra and the Primate and Arboreal Council members meet with a member of the trans-dimensional species. They question if she had anything to do with sending the Reptilians into the past to build a bio-weapon. She admits to helping the Reptilians in order to keep them and the Insectoids from leaving the Council. This angers Degra, and he questions if Archer's claim that her species built the spheres is true. She deflects the question, angrily demanding that Earth be destroyed for the benefit of all Xindi, and to not summon her again unless all the members of the Council are present. After she leaves, the Primate Council member asks why they should doubt her. Degra insists that they must examine the proof offered by Captain Archer. After an emotional argument with the captain about the planned attack on the alien ship, T'Pol consults Dr. Phlox, and he is shocked. T'Pol explains how she began to experiment with trellium after their encounter with the Seleya, and how injecting herself with the compound allowed her to access certain emotions, but that she has now become addicted. He decides to help her overcome her problem, and agrees to not tell anyone. With a boarding party, Archer, and Trip transport onto the vessel, and manage to steal their warp coil while leaving behind three containers of trellium-D as well as other supplies in 'compensation'. When the Captain asks why Archer is doing this, Archer simply states that he has no choice before leaving, knowing that by taking their warp coil the alien crew has been left stranded three years from their home. After integrating it into the Enterprise systems, Archer orders maximum warp speed (now only 3.2), and they set off to meet Degra at the coordinates. T'Pol and Phlox discuss her residual emotional instability. T'Pol fears that she may never fully be able to supress her feelings again. Memorable Quotes "I really don't know what's holding us together. But let's hope it doesn't give out." : - Reed "How long?" "A couple of weeks... if we had the parts. We don't. As it stands now, warp drive is out of the question." : - T'Pol and Tucker "I thought Insectoid was tough!" "Almost sounds like music." "My mother always wanted me to take piano lessons. I should've listened to her." : - Hoshi and Travis "Hard to believe we'll ever get this ship back the way it was." "Just a simple matter of repairs." (Archer glances at him) "Well, perhaps not that simple." : - '''Archer' and Phlox "How long have you been a doctor?" "Nearly forty years." "And in all that time, did you ever do anything you thought was unethical?" "Twice. Why?" "I'm about to step over a line, a line I thought I would never cross. And given the nature of our mission, it probably won't be the last." "Probably not. May I ask what you're planning to do?" "There could be more casualties." "I'll be ready." : - Archer and Phlox "We've had our share of disagreements, but you've never taken it out on my desk before." : - Archer, to T'Pol "You're stranding us three years from home. Why are you doing this?!" "Because I have no choice!" : - Illyrian Captain and Archer "You did the right thing." "It seems the longer we're out here, the more I have to keep saying that to myself." : - Trip and Archer Background Information * The actions of the crew here are reflected back to their own encounter with piracy in . * We learn that, as a result of the Xindi attacks, 14 members of the crew are dead and three are unaccounted for, probably the ones flying into space in the previous episode. * This episode contains the first mention of stardates on the series. The stardate is communicated to Enterprise by Degra. * Casey Biggs (the Illyrian captain) is better known for playing the recurring character of Damar in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Three of his co-stars in this episode are also former Deep Space Nine guest stars. Rick Worthy played Kornan in , Scott MacDonald played Tosk in and Goran'Agar in . Randy Oglesby played both Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel in and Silaran Prin in . *Dorenda Moore plays one of the MACOs who participate in the incursion to the Illyrian starship, however her character is referred to as "Parsons" and not as "S. Money", a character already established in the season. * Among the items from this episode which were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, was the costume of stuntman Eric Norris, which was previously worn by a background actor in the Star Trek: Voyager episode and by actor Bob Rudd in the episode . Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Subcommander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars * Casey Biggs as Illyrian Captain * Randy Oglesby as Degra * Scott MacDonald as Dolim * Tucker Smallwood as Xindi-Primate councillor * Rick Worthy as Jannar * Josette Di Carlo as Sphere-Builder woman Uncredited Co-Stars * Geneviere Anderson as an operations division ensign * Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy * Zane Cassidy as a MACO * Mark Correy as Alex *Daphney Dameraux as an operations division ensign * Kevin Derr as Kelly * Josh Holt as Masaro * Ricky Lomax as W. Woods * Andrew MacBeth as E. Hamboyan * Dorenda Moore as Parsons * Eric Norris as an Illyrian * Paul Sklar as R. Richards * Jeff Smolek as an Illyrian * Pablo Soriano as an Illyrian * Scott L. Treger as a Xindi-Reptilian * Curtis Wong as an Illyrian * Breezy or Windy as Porthos References Ansara; antimatter; cometary dust cloud; Delphic Expanse; diamagnetic field; Earth; emergency power; evasive maneuvers; exhaust manifold; force field; Illyria; Illyrian; Illyrian starship; impulse power; injector system; Jaina; O'Malley; Osaarian; phase cannon; piano; Piral; plasma injector; Seleya; stardate; stun grenade; trellium-D; Trenia; Vulcans; warp coil |next= }} cs:Damage de:Beschädigungen es:Damage fr:Damage ja:ENT:球体創造者 nl:Damage Category:ENT episodes